Mario Kart WiiU Tracks
These are my ideas of the new and retro Mario Kart Wii U tracks! These are only my opinions so don't be mean to them. Mario Kart Wii U Nitro Tracks Mushroom Cup Luigi Circuit - An original. There are more loops and turns in it with a round boost ramp at the end. Fall Park - A track set in a waterfall area where you can drive underwater in the middle of the track. Gliding is introduced when you enter from above the waterfall. Cream House - The longest track in the Mushroom Cup. It begins from the start of a huge spiral cupcake the leads up onto a gliding ramp onto a chocolate valley. A hairpin turn more and gliding will reach you to more sweet turns back to the beginning Yoshi Ruins - This course starts in front of a Yoshi Sphinx seen in the distance. A few turns into the entrance of the Sphinx leads some 90 degree turns in the ruins. After the exit, it will lead outside and back into another temple but shorter then it goes back to the start. Flower Cup Mario Circuit - A simple course with short turns an boosts, gliding into Peach's castle, the driver drives down to the grand door. A few seconds away is the warp pipe back to the lap line. Willow Garden - A garden owned by Toadette, this track starts into a twisting garden, then glide into an open window in a small building which leads back to the beginning. Daisy Slider - A fun course filled with twist and turns, dips and loops and glding and water. One of the funnest courses in the game. Paraglide Cliff - This course starts on the edge of a cliff into a dark twisting tunnel leading out to a series of gliding panels. The track ends after a gliding ramp on a steep hill. Like Rock Rock Mountain from Mario Kart 7. Star Cup Yoshi Roadway - A long circuit shaped like Yoshi, except the hands. The circuit covers two islands, one big and one small. The feet is underwater and the course starts before the tail. Gliding is requires to arrive and depart the small island. Koopa Dream Rapids - This course has a lot of water rapids hence it's name. Also a lot of overlapping and sharp turns. A bit like Koopa Cape in Mario Kart Wii. Waluigi Neon - The longest course in the game, it starts out in a neon filled town, then into some steep round turns at a cliff that the bright lights of the town can be seen. Then around a lighthouse and glide onto the normal level again. After a small exploration of a mall, the lap starts again. A sliver of Neo Bowser City from Mario Kart 7. Mushroom Village - A course set in a forest with a giant mushroom that can be driven into. Some swamps and holes appear, but can be glided over. Special Cup Luigi's Mansion - The shortest track in the game, the track is basically a figure 8 with the ends bringig up or down a level. Peach Circus - Filled with tightropes and performances, bouncy balls and floating platforms. The course starts backstage under the whole scene and into the audience then the fun begins! Bowser's Castle - The first of the two original one lap coursesin the the game and i bet you guessed the second one. The tracks is a mix of most of the eye cathing parts in other Mario Karts but some parts are new as well. The course ends when they reach the start again. Not longer than Waluigi Neon. Rainbow Road - You guessed it, a one lap course. A really fun filled course like Daisy Slider but a lot more stuff is seen here. Extra Cup One Lap Cup Mario Kart Wii U Retro Cups Unfinished! Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Tracks Category:Race Tracks Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games